Djinn
' Djinns' are mystical summons that appear in Patapon 3. They can be called upon by summoning when the Fever meter is full and glowing gold by drumming the Miracle Song (X XX XX), Dark heroes are also able to summon djinns during this time, they will go into Dark Hero Mode. While in Dark Hero mode they will attack more aggersively and you will be not be able to summon your Djinn. All previously dead Patapons will be revived and all of the the heroes will enter Hero Mode, while any normal Patapon units will continiously use their charge skill. The Djinn will appear in the background and sound out a rhythmic chant. Every eight beats, the Djinn will makes sounds according to the drum in which the player must identify and play using each sound (Pata = Ooh, Pon = Aahh, Don = Yeah, and Chaka = Oou). The player may tap in between beats to make total of eight beats per measure (four regular beats). Also, a drum beat can be held to make a long note. Throughout the course of the summon, the beats played during Djinn's appearance will be visible in the middle of the screen. Certain beats that the player inputs can either be out of place (which shows a blank underneath the beat), good, or perfect. More pefect beats equals a higher score after each measure. The total amount of points aqcuired account for two things: when the summon is about to finish, Djinn launches many several spear-missiles (similar to Yarida's hero mode attack) which has an attack power relative to the collected score; when the summon is over and Djinn disappears, the amount of Fever juice (the "glow" in the Fever bar necessary for summoning) left in the fever bar is proportional to the amount of the collected score (i.e. higher score means more Fever juice when the summon ends). It seems that there multiple djinns to choose from such as an archer variant seen in one of the Patapon 3 trailers and a shield bearer, but they must be discovered first. In the second demo of Patapon 3, you obtain a djinn after you lose on the first dungeon quest. Each time the army enters the start of the level (or floor of a dungeon), they gain 1 use of the djinn. If unused, they can be stockpiled in multi-level dungeons. When a mission is completed, djinn uses do not carry over to the next mission. While in multiplayer when you die you are able to revive yourself only if you have unlocked a djinn, this proccess works the same way as you would summon a djinn. When you die you lose all counters you may have collected on each floor, but when you revive yourself you are given one counter. Djinns *Yaripon: Yarigami's Sutra- The more you drum your heart out, the bigger the final boom! **6 spears fire and explode on contact on the floor, doing 100-600 damage *Shield: Tategami's Sutra- Sing with the great Djinn to push back foes and clear out the frontline! (this can be bought in the silver hoshipon store) *Barsala: Soragami's Sutra- Enemy ground is hit by lightning with each well-timed strike. *Volcano: Yamagami's Sutra- Each strike intensifies the volcanic activity. Trivia *Djinns(or jinn) is a supernatural creature. Jinn, humans and angels make up the three sentient creations and two of the creation is to have free will.This is a reference the Patapon in Djinn background could possible the creature reviving the Heroes.This is another reference that the Barsala Djinn is the angel the Yaripon is a human and the Sheild is the jinn.This makes another reference to Patapon in Mythical stories. *It is possible to cut short a Dark Hero's djinn by killing the opposing Dark Hero, however, if a human player enters Hero mode then dies, the Djinn will continue. Gallery Djinn.png|Spear Djinn sabara djinn.png|Sabara Djinn shield djinn.png|Shield Djinn Category:Patapon 3 Category:Drums Category:Artifacts Category:Under Construction Category:Rarepons Category:Uberhero